1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a car navigation system with an FM multi-broadcast signal receiving function.
2. Related Art
A car navigation system is to guide a vehicle to a destination set even if the driver does not know a map to the destination (a way to the destination). Recently, a car navigation system has been proposed in the art which is designed as follows: By receiving road data superposed on an FM broadcast signal, the driver foresees a direction of movement and how crowded a road to the destination is, and, if necessary, sets a detour route.
In general, in a car navigation system, its display is arranged near the console beside the driver's seat or near the part of the dash board which is located away from the driver's seat, and its FM receiver incorporating an FM multi-data display unit is arranged in the console. Hence, when necessary, the driver must look aside while confirming the road condition in the direction of drive movement, and in addition he must read the data displayed on the FM multi-data display unit built in the FM receiver. Hence, the frequency of the driver's looking aside is high or the time required for the driver to look aside is long, which increases the possibility of occurrence of vehicle accidents.